


[Podfic] A Fortuitous Oversight

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different Meeting, Anal Sex, Angst, English Accent, Fluff, Happy Ending, Johnlock freeform, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Parentlock, Past Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, consensual omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was perfectly content being a single parent until a scent on the wind caught his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fortuitous Oversight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832310) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



> This is my first foray into Omegaverse. It's a lovely tale of yearning, kindness, parenting, Johnlock-style. The original is a single chapter but I present it here over three days. I hope you enjoy.  
> Thanks to dorothydonne for kind permission to podfic. This is a little beauty!  
> Music intro and outro: Marble Caves by Sam Wedgewood


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you have enjoyed my first foray into Omegaverse! There's another, much longer one to come at the beginning of May - my biggest undertaking, yet, so, yeah! Looking forward to that!!  
> Thank you for keeping me company with this one and thank you, as ever for your kudos and comments - all very gratefully received, I can assure you.  
> Locky


End file.
